A Plan of Action
'Whitehaven (Exchange District) ' Known locally as the "Grand Exchange", Whitehaven is considered to be the central-most district of the city of Light's Reach, being little more of unique interest than a collision of overspill from the Noble District of Starmantle to the north, and the Freelander District of Redwater to the south. Thus it is not uncommon to see red-brick and flax-stone estates across from half-timber and white-stucco townhouses, with minor Nobles forced to endure living as neighbors to successful merchants. The social divide is still quite obvious, but suffering the injustice of having to live in a mansion across the road from a family of Freelanders is often considered worth it to by most just to say that they live in Light's Reach. It is the middle of the district from which the term "Grand Exchange" comes, however, for it is here that a large ring-road can be found surrounding the rebuilt Mikin Hall, connecting to the main through-fares that runs from the districts to the north, east, and south. It is around this ring-road that the Whitehaven Stables can be found, as well as the Interdistrict Carriage Hub and the headquarters for the Fastheld Courier Service's cavalry and distribution network. The road heads up a gentle slope as it heads west towards Dawnstar Keep, ascending to the elevated western rise upon which the Keep, the Temple of the White Dragon, and the Southern Aria reside. Lucius Nepos stands near the road to Redwater, talking with a rather important and official looking citizen. Why is this man so important looking? The cut of his clothing, probably, and also the fact that there is the very small logo of the Imperial Crown printed on his right sleeve. Teivel glides his way along the road, a seren smile resting on his lips, eyes shadowed. Small swirls of mist swirl about his ankles, brightened by the glowing aura that shines from his skin. Atop Whinny - Shire, The slender, mostly black-clad form of Meian seems to almost blend in with her horse, were it not for the stark whiteness of her face within her shading hair, as she and Whinny trot down the road, heading east. She seems to have not yet noticed the other familiar faces, leaning forward and clinging to her horse with all the ease of a terrible rider. Lucius Nepos pats the man on the shoulder and tosses small brown bag of what sounds like coins to him. The man nods solemnly. "I'll count them when I get back to the office and lodge the appropriate funds. You should have your pick of residence in the next week, Master Nepos." Luc looks very happy. Dark eyes cross over to Lucius and Teivel bows his head a little, quietly plodding in his direction. "Ah, good sir," he says slowly. "I do believe I caught a glance of your features in Nillu's Lode some time ago..." Atop Whinny - Shire, Meian trots on by, her pale eyes catching a glimpse of Teivel- although she says nothing, the girl unconsciously freezes, her hands gripping the horse's dark mane tightly. The phlegmatic animal lets out no more than a whicker, stopping for the moment and leaving the mage watching the Kissed with decided wariness. The official nods and gives Teivel a strange look before walking off. That business done, Lucius turns towards the burly Sunkissed man, smiling at him. "Ah, I do believe I did. You were speaking some sort of truth, yes? I didn't really catch the gyst, except you got a bunch of weak stomached folk in a tussy." Teivel nods, "Unfortunately, I chose to rest in a land controlled by one of the Touch," he says with a small pressing of his lips. "But the Light will forgive her if she continues to only use her powers in the defense of Fastheld and the Light. And what of you, Master...?" His voices off for a moment, and then returns, just as strong. "I do believe I recall you speaking out in defense of the Light and of the truth." Atop Whinny - Shire, Meian relaxes slightly at Teivel's words, her little frame growing much less stiff against the horse's neck. Giving Whinny a soothing pat, she whispers, "It's f-fine," to the horse, urging him forward again with slightl pressure from her knees- offering a silent nod to the two men before beginning to trot down the road again. "Master Nepos. Well, Duchess Sahna isn't a bad person, per se. She's got a lot of power though, and I sometimes think that her power combined with her sense of vengefullness she's always had is a lethal combination. Duke Seamel, while Touched, is far more agreeable. And Sahna is a friend of mine, and a former employer - such is simply fact. She can be very unreasonable when something tickles her wrong." Lucius shrugs, reaching to grab Teivel's forearm in a friendly greeting manner. "What's your name, sir?" He offers an absent nod and smile at Meian. "You may call me Teivel," the glowing man replies quietly. "The Shadow is a dangerous thing when given a free rein and the possibility of more power," he notes with a shake of his head. "Such as is true with Gale. The more power she was given, and freedom, the faster she spiraled out of control." Atop Whinny - Shire, Meian does return that smile, just slightly, but before long she and her black beast of burden are lost among the milling crowds of Light's Reach, just one of many other travelers passing through the city on horseback. "And now she must be killed. I know who she resides with, but it would be safer for all if we did not ambush her in such a way. Apparently she's got one more thing to do before she will give herself up. And she only wants to be killed by one Taran Songwater. I can only imagine one more thing to do means killing someone. She needs to be destroyed before." Lucius says. Teivel nods, "She /must/ be killed," he agrees. "The longer she is left free, the more she will destroy and manipulate those around her." A scowl forms. "Why in the Light's name would she want a certain person to kill her? If I were the Arbiter, I would ensure that this Taran Songbird would be the last person to be let in her sight. The bitch obviously has something more sinister planned." "Perhaps. The Arbiter is simply trying to contain an already bad situation at this point and make the best of it. There are not many powerful Sunkissed who could kill her, or disable her so someone else can do the dirty work." Lucius shakes his head and sighs. "Most of the most powerful ones are dead, or reside in the Stanchion and Sun's Keep. Those outside are much of the time inexperienced and newly knowledgeable of their abilities. There are zealots on both side, but everyone knows that those influenced by the Shadow are corrupted by their own power. The Light never corrupts.. those corrupt Scourges and Banes were because of politics, not their power." Teivel smiles evenly, "I believe, Master Nepos, you see before you the only one that has been able to disable Gale," he says quietly. "If she didn't keep a knife in her boot, I would have been able to kill her years ago." "I should have simply killed her. I am not empowered to deal out punishment however, and I did not want her to simply be killed in battle. I wanted her to go to justice. It was through the incomptency of those who I handed her off to, who were new soldiers without proper training in dealing with the Shadow, that she escaped. If I'd have known.. well, she'd have been dead on the hillside." Lucius shakes his head. "But you, Teivel.. what could you do?" "I can leave her trapped and helpless," Teivel says with a grave smile. "With no powers to try and escape with. She is left just a helpless woman to be destroyed. For too long, she has been a thorn in my side, and left a rather disgusting scar /on/ my side. It is a constant reminder of what she is." "More importantly, she is a thorn in the side of all law abiding Fastheldians. If we can pick a place to do this and lure her there with Taran's help, then you would do this?" Lucius asks, curiousity filling his green blue eyes. Teivel nods, "I have been traveling Fastheld for the sole purpose of seeing her destroyed," he says. "She is too dangerous to be left alive and wandering Fastheld. She whispers lies, and interferes in too many plans." "Too many plans?" Lucius inquires further, now arching an eyebro. "She certainly does. Hopefully now with these new Ordinators, we will be able to reconstruct some sort of public religion and Shadow defence not related to barbaric inquisition. Because whatever the Church did, it was no Cataclysm." Lucius nods with a firm conviction. "What do you think should be done?" Teivel smiles grimly, "I could only wish that the Shadow could be destroyed completely, but as it stands, we must do what we can to weed out those that disrupt the beauty and serenity of the Light, and ensure that the others are Marked. The ones that are as powerful as Gale should be kept in close watch. They are the ones most likely to start murdering." "Yes. But to the matter at hand.. what should we do about Gale?" Lucius restates. This must have been his original intention. "See her dead as quickly as possible," Teivel replies. "She has been harrassing some of those under my tutelage, but they do not have the power to stand up to her. The Light was kind that there were enough of them to drive her away before she could kill any of them, but she /did/ steal some of our documents, which I would have prefered burned than in her foul touch." "I did not know you had any under your tutalage. Indeed. Well, we need to lure her somewhere she cannot leave. She won't come to Light's Reach, so it needs to be a quarry perhaps.. back against the wall. You disable her, and we kill her." Lucius suggests. Teivel nods. "Unfortunately, many seem to be taking offense to my manner, Master Nepos, so I will rely on you to guide them to the correct way of thinking," he says quietly. "I will speak with the Arbiter, and see if she will not support us in this." "I think she will, most likely. She is reasonable, if young and inexperienced. She needs others to sometimes guide her to the right, but then again she is only eighteen years." Lucius says with a bit of a frown. "I will do my best. I'll have to talk to Taran." "If he will not see reason, then come to find me," Teivel says quietly. "I am currently staying in Lightholder, but travel a great deal in order to try and spread the beauty of the Light to others." Lucius Nepos nods silently and is quiet for a moment. Then he speaks up. "I will do so. I can come find you in Lightholder if I need youthen?" Teivel nods, "I will be there as frequently as anywhere else," he murmurs. "Or leave word where I should find you, and I will come directly." Lucius Nepos moves to pat the man on the shoulder in a friendly manner. "Then I bid you goodday, Teivel, for I have much to take care of now. Light keep you." He smiles. Teivel gives a smile, "Walk in the Light, my child," he says. "You /will/ be rewarded by the Light for all of your efforts." "I worry not about myself personally, Teivel. I worry about the Empire. I thank you." Lucius moves to walk off to the south. Category:Logs